Patrick Fabian
Unnamed child |yearsactive = 1963-present }} Patrick Fabian is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Fabian portrayed enigmatic motivational speaker Barry Flynn in the Season Eight episode "Magnificent Light". Filmography *Reign of the Supermen (2019) as Hank "Cyborg Superman" Henshaw (voice) *Better Call Saul (2015-2018) as Harry Hamlin (40 episodes) *Eat, Brains, Love (2018) as Unknown Character *Extracurricular Activities (2018) as Mr. Wallace *The Death of Superman (2018) as Hank "Cyborg Superman" Henshaw (voice) *30 Nights (2018) as Gary *Code Black (2018) as Owen Edwards (3 episodes) *Vicarious (2018) as Paul *The Joel McHale Show with Joel McHale (2018) as Special Guest *The Arabian Warrior (2018) as Coach Robert *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2018) as Senator Gaius Ponarian *Lucifer (2017) as Reese Getty *DriverX (2017) as Leonard Moore *Elementary (2017) as Lars Vestergaard *Dropping the Soap (2017) as Lance Dudiford (3 episodes) *Stars in Shorts: No Ordinary Love (2016) as Doctor Fickie/Spiro *Grimm (2016) as Doctor Eugene Forbes *Casa Vita (2016) as Coach Willis *One & Done (2016) as Bloody Nose Guy *Underdog Kids (2015) as Ted Barret *Scorpion (2015) as Captain Stephen Caine *My Eleventh (2014) as Eric *Grey's Anatomy (2014) as Doctor Oliver Lebackes (2 episodes) *Franklin & Bash (2014) as Paul Levy *Somebody's Mother (2014) as Spiro *Jennifer Falls (2014) as Clay *Bad Ass 2: Bad Asses (2014) as Officer Malark *Cloud 9 (2014) as Richard Morgan *Scandal (2013) as Senator Richard Meyers *The Newsroom (2012-2013) as Tony Hart (2 episodes) *The Good Mother (2013) as Scott *Jimmy (2013) as Lee Mitchell *Killing Vivian (2013) as Dr. Fickle (short) *Castle (2013) as Peter Monroe *Mary (2012) as Tom (short) *Criminal Minds - "Magnificent Light" (2012) TV episode - Barry Flynn *Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike (2012) as James Taggart *Longmire (2012) as Doctor Dennis Nunn *The Finder (2012) as CEO Dwayne Anderson *Bad Ass (20120 as Officer Malark *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) as Tony Denis *Desperate Housewives (2012) as Frank (2 episodes) *My Greatest Teacher (2012) as Ryan Kilgore *Tales of Everyday Magic (2012) as Ryan Kilgore *Private Practice (2011) as Robert Weston *Hot in Cleveland (2011) as Richard *Pig (2011) as Internist *Working Class (2011) as Rob Parker (8 episodes) *Gigantic (2010-2011) as John Moore (13 episodes) *CSI: NY (2010) as Charles Richmore *Svetlana (2010) as Pastor *Black Limousine (2010) as Russell *Rizzoli & Isles (2010) as Nate *The Last Exorcism (2010) as Cotton Marcus *Big Love (2009-2010) as Ted Price (9 episodes) *The Deep End (2010) as Attorney *Crash (2009) as Jonas Dixon (2 episodes) *Drop Dead Diva (2009) as Kevin Hanson *Valentine (2008-2009) as Hephaestus/Ray Howard (8 episodes) *According to Jim (2009) as Daniel *The Mentalist (2009) as Rand Faulk *Life (2009) as Dr. Stanton *Spring Breakdown (2009) as Kevin *Snow 2: Brain Freeze (2008) as Buck Seger *The Cleaner (2008) as Tom D'Agostino *Burn Notice (2008) as Zeke *Boston Legal (2008) as Attorney Stanley Gould *Las Vegas (2007) as Ted Leandros *NCIS (2007) as Ray Vincent *Bones (2007) as Terry Stinson *Viva Laughlin (2007) as Steve *Twitches Too (2007) as Thantos *Pushing Daisies (2007) as Mark Chase *Close to Home (2006-2007) as Mrs. Veeder's Lawyer/Mike Bachner (2 episodes) *Veronica Mars (2006-2007) as Professor Hank Landry (8 episodes) *Ugly Betty (2006) as Fashion TV Anchor *Shark (2006) as Dr. Charlie Bender *End Game (2006) as Brian Martin *Twitches (2005) as Thantos *Reba (2005) as Reverend Parks *CSI: Miami (2005) as Ken Gannon *Must Love Dogs (2005) as Donald *Everwood (2005) as Dr. Henry Validor *Joan of Arcadia (2003-2005) as Gavin Price (16 episodes) *Eyes (2005) as Doug Taft *Blind Justice (2005) as Clay Simmons *Snow (2004) as Buck Seger *Will & Grace (2004) as Alan *Quintuplets (2004) as Coach Scales *Medical Investigation (2004) as Gary Riesen *North Shore (2004) as Dr. Burtwhistle *Summerland (2004) as Ian Straub *Helter Skelter (2004) as Jay Sebring *24 (2004) as William Cole (2 episodes) *Recycling Flo (2004) as Jake (short) *Crossing Jordan (2004) as Buddy Holly/Horned Rimmed Glasses *Clean (2004) as Bobby Frankin *Just Shoot Me! (2003) as Martin *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) as Rhone Kinsey-Confer *Providence (1999-2002) as Jerry Kaufman (7 episodes) *The Education of Max Bickford (2001) as Josh Howlett *Nash Bridges (2001) as Ethan *Rude Awakening (2001) as Brian (2 episodes) *The Trouble with Normal (2001) as Eric *FreakyLinks (2000) as Wayne *Arli$$ (2000) as Jacques *Time of Your Life (1999-2000) as Spencer Halloway (6 episodes) *Dharma & Greg (1999) as Doug *Two of a Kind (1999) as Alex Reardon *Cupid (1999) as Don Quixote *Friends (1998) as Dan *Timecop (1998) as Dean Cooke/Eric Cooke (TV miniseries) *Sour Grapes (1998) as Palmer *Jenny (1998) as Parker *Xena: Warrior Princess (1998) as Rafe *Millennium (1997) as Ratfinkovich *Weapons of Mass Distraction (1997) as Brandon Joyner *Star Trek: Voyager (1997) as Taymon *976-WISH (1997) as William (short) *Mr. Rhodes (1996) as Carl Dietzberg *Townies (1996) as Danny *Boston Common (1996) as Prof. Jack Reed *Melrose Place (1995) as Lowell *University Hospital (1995) as Kurt Palmer *Murder, She Wrote (1994) as Larry Shields *Saved by the Bell: The College Years (1993-1994) as Professor Jeremiah Lasky (8 episodes) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1993) as Charlie Dixon *Silk Stalkings (1992) as Ron Gerschak *Bodies of Evidence (1992) as Scott Easton *General Hospital (1963) as Ted Murty, 1997 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Stubs